The loudspeaker module is an important acoustical component of the portable electronic device, is used for transforming electrical signal and acoustical signal, and is an energy converter. The module housing of the loudspeaker module generally comprises an upper module housing and a lower module housing, which jointly enclose a module inner cavity for accommodating the loudspeaker unit.
The existing loudspeaker module generally comprises a module housing and a loudspeaker unit, and the module housing forms a module inner cavity for accommodating the loudspeaker unit. The module inner cavity is divided into a front acoustic cavity and a rear acoustic cavity by the loudspeaker unit. The module housing comprises an upper module housing and a lower module housing, and the loudspeaker unit is typically mounted at a position adjacent to the upper module housing. In order to increase the space of the vibration area of the vibration system of the loudspeaker unit, the mainstream solution of the existing micro loudspeaker is to replace the plastic housing above the vibration area with an injection-molded steel sheet structure on the plastic housing. The housing with such a structure allows to reduce the thickness of the housing in the case of satisfying the requirements on the strength of the housing, which relatively increases the volume of the inner cavity of the housing, thereby effectively expanding the vibration space of the vibration system. However, when the housing is provided with a steel sheet in an injection molding manner, the metal structure of the steel sheet will affect the application terminal of the loudspeaker, so that the matching between the application terminal of the loudspeaker and the loudspeaker is affected and is poor in stability, thereby decreasing the stability of the application terminal of the loudspeaker, and affecting the quality of the application terminal of the loudspeaker.